


Water Aerobics

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: “What if…what if we try this way?”Hawke thought it wouldn’t be too difficult with all the shower sex scenes she has watched on tv or read in books…or, although she’ll never admit it to anyone, saw while scrolling through tumblr late at night, but this seems to be an instance of life not being able to imitate art. Not for them, anyway.   Tumblr Link





	

“What if…what if we try this way?”

Hawke thought it wouldn’t be too difficult with all the shower sex scenes she has watched on tv or read in books…or, although she’ll never admit it to anyone, saw while scrolling through tumblr late at night, but this seems to be an instance of life not being able to imitate art. Not for them, anyway.

It probably doesn’t help that her walk in shower is barely big enough for her let alone the two of them, or that the walls are too stick and straight with nothing to hang on to. Two seats bump out and make it impossible for Fenris to haul her up against a wall, not that she really wants to try that- not that any of this is really a good idea. The last time the two of them were involved in soap and water she almost got a concussion, but after a day of glancing touches and heated looks she’s feeling daring again. 

They’ve tried doing it from behind at first. It should have been so easy, but she’s too short, even standing on her tippy toes and using the raised edge of the shower to get a leg up, and neither of them last long before everything starts to ache in a not so great way. Facing each other is a no go either even if she grips the metal bar holding the shower curtain for leverage. Never in her life has she loathed her vertical shortcomings more than in this moment.

Now she pushes him back onto one of those stupid, tiny seats and tries to straddle his hips, but there’s not enough room for both of them. “Who designed this?”

“Hawke…” She hears defeat in her name and stands with a sharp shake of her head.

“No! We’re doing this. Don’t tell me you’re not up for the challenge?” With a little growl he rises, tangles his hands in her hair and his tongue in her mouth, and the way the hard, hot length of him presses into her stomach definitely answers that question. All her anger and frustration flies away and is replaced by a rush of desire. Maker but is he perfect, with his strong arms and the V to his hips that just demands she take a taste. 

Hawke wraps her fingers around him and earns a few low moans as she squeezes and slowly drags her touch up and down. He says her name again, quiet and needy, and she doesn’t care about cramped showers or weird angles or her water bill anymore. She only wants this now, the feel of him in her hand and the weight of his breath condensing on her cheek. 

She reaches around to grab a little bit of soap to lather her grip before stroking him in earnest. Laughter leaks from her mouth to watch him react so instantly as he bucks and shivers, but Fenris steals it away with a greedy kiss that warms her more than the water against her back ever could. He holds on to her tightly as she unwinds him with every twist of her wrist and pulse of her hand around him, as he presses his forehead to hers as his legs begin to tremble.

“I-” He breathes sharply through his nose, looks at her with permission and warning alike in his eyes. She brushes her nose against his, whispers encouragements into his mouth. “Kaffas, Hawke…”  

Fenris pushes them closer together for one last desperate kiss before he comes with a loud, long moan. She peppers kisses against his shoulder while he falls down from his high, turns them both to wipe away the evidence of their encounter in the falling water. The end result is not the one she envisioned, but she likes the way he holds her now, the way he follows the line of her spine like a road map to somewhere. 

“I’m sorry, should I…?” His touch traces the line of her hip before dipping lower, but Hawke catches his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“Mmm this is nice enough, I can wait. There will be plenty of time to get dirty later.” He laughs at her horrible joke, a true example of his affection for her, and she can’t help but fall a little more under his spell too. Their kiss is gentle this time, slow and sweet, and she sighs happily. “But no more shower sex.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. don't use hard soap ever kthx kids


End file.
